


The story of us

by Rebel_Kings



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Nerd Bellamy Blake, POV Clarke Griffin, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Kings/pseuds/Rebel_Kings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This post is based on the prompt: Clarke finds a library in an abandoned town near TonDC and instead of love letters starts sending books to Bellamy.</p><p>*She ran her hands over the dusty books, wandering aimlessly. Clarke’s eyes landed on a small white book, it was coated in thick layer of dust. The cover showed a stone figure of a woman, the title read “Octavia: a tale of Ancient Rome”. Clarke smiled and picked up the book; she delicately turned the pages, holding her breath as if they would tear and crumble. She blew off the dust and tucked the book into her pack.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The story of us

After Lexa’s “blood must not have blood” declaration Clarke was sent to Arcadia to bring Pike to Lexa. As part of her terms, Pike’s capture and captivity would have to serve as justice. Lexa agreed to not slaughter the sky people but declared that the clans must see justice by other means. 

On her way back to Polis, Lexa's guards riding upfront down the trail, she spoted remnants of the old world. The shell of an old car, marble statues dotted amongst the grass and old brick buildings crumbling, but stood. She dismounted her horse and signaled to the others to continue. Clarke wandered through the old town, mind fogging with thoughts of the Earth before the war. She carefully pulled one of the doors open; it creaked on its ancient hinges. 

The room was large, beams of light streamed through the cracked windows in the roof. Birds flew and nested around her head as she wandered further into the building. The furniture was still in place, old computers sat atop the desks, unused in over 100 years. The room looked as if it had just been abandoned, books laid open with layers of dust sitting atop the pages. Clarke realised that the people in here must have immediately deserted this place after the first bomb. She looked round the empty room; books lined every shelf and surface. Clarke thought back to and old conversation with Bellamy; he had described places like this to her. Places where people would go to read books and use computers. He called them ‘Library’s.’ 

She ran her hands over the dusty books, wandering aimlessly. Without noticing, Clarke had ended up in the ‘Ancient History’ section. Her eyes scanned the collections, myths of Gods and Goddesses; non-fictional works describing the ancient cities and emperors. Clarke’s eyes landed on a small white book, it was coated in thick layer of dust. The cover showed a stone figure of a woman, the title read “Octavia: a tale of Ancient Rome”. Clarke smiled and picked up the book; she delicately turned the pages, holding her breath as if they would tear and crumble. She blew off the dust and tucked the Book into her pack. 

Her mind drifted to Bellamy after finding that book, how he was and whether he missed her as much as she missed him. She continued to scan the shelves, looking for books she knew he would like. After a while, the light stopped filtering in from the windows and the library became dark and confining. She decided that it was time to go and catch up with the others; no doubt by now they had made it to Polis. She placed the three books she had picked in her pack: “Octavia: a tale of Ancient Rome”, “The Tempest” and “The Odyssey”. She knew Bellamy would enjoy them, hoped they were enough until she could finally come home herself. She and Bellamy hadn’t parted on good terms and she hated thinking that he resented her. She hoped the books would serve as an apology.

~~~~

The books sat under her bed in Polis for a while, she didn’t trust Lexa’s men to deliver them and she hadn’t had the chance to go herself. Lexa was addressing the clans when an opportunity presented itself. She needed someone to deliver a message to Arcadia about the upcoming harvest. After Pike’s arrest, they had been once again accepted as the 13th clan and were under Lexa’s command. The earth had faced a dry, hot summer and the crops were decreased. So Lexa and her advisors had created a ration system; based on population size. Clarke volunteered to deliver the message, as the acting Skikru ambassador. Lexa had reluctantly agreed, as long as multiple guards accompanied her. 

She departed for Arcadia immediately, slipping the books into her pack before leaving. The journey was uneventful, the guards watched her every move like she was about to bolt at any second. Upon arriving, she was lead to Kane and Abby’s chambers: the joint Chancellors. It was a decision made after Pike’s capture. She spoke with them about the rationing system, told them that the allotments would be equal and fair; she would made sure of it. 

When they were departing camp, she told the guards to wait for her at the gate – that she had something to do alone. They unwillingly agreed. She headed straight for Bellamy’s cabin, eagerness in her step. Though before she could knock, she heard voices inside and her confidence faded. She couldn’t face Bellamy like this, not when she was about to leave again. Instead she placed the books in a pile outside his door, took a pencil from her pack and scrawled an “I’m sorry, again, Bellamy. I can’t stay yet” on the inside cover of “Octavia: a tale of Ancient Rome”. She guessed he’d read that one first. Then she turned and jogged through camp to Lexa’s awaiting guards. 

~~~~

For the next few months, every time Clarke travelled between clans and territories she made sure she stopped in the old library. She began to collect all types of novels and non-fiction works, great romances like “Romeo and Juliet”, mythical tales like “The Iliad” and even thrillers like “The Shining”. Her pack would be bursting with books from the library, each trip she would bring more and more back to Polis with her. 

She organised her collections into books for her and books for Bellamy, though when she missed him the most she would dip into his collection. Reading the books she knew she would soon be giving him made her feel like he was with her in some strange way. 

She began volunteering for almost all the trips to Arcadia, and each time she would deposit three new books out side Bellamy’s cabin. On one drop, she had a sudden surge of courage and pushed on his door. He was at the council meeting still, she knew this, so had to be quick. His cabin was minimalistic; there were two wooden chairs and a small table. The cot was lined with a fur and his clothes were slung over one of the chairs. She noted a small shelf to the left of his bed, stacked with her books. Her heart swelled with grief, she missed him so much and now she knew for certain he was reading her books. Though, of course he didn’t even know that they were hers. Still. She did. 

She heard voices in the distance, panicking she quickly backed out of his cabin but not before noting the copy of “Octavia: a tale of Ancient Rome” sitting open on his bed. She smiled as she closed his door and stepped round behind the cabin, and out of sight. 

~~~~

Before long, people began to notice her trips to the library and the piles of books in her room. Lexa questioned her after a council meeting about it. She asked how she could possibly be reading that many books and where she kept disappearing to on their outings. Clarke flushed as Lexa began to place her actions together, her constant volunteering to go to Arcadia and the two very distinct piles of books in her room. “They're for Bellamy are they not?” Lexa asked Clarke, Clarke just blushed and nodded. Sorrow had filled Lexa’s eyes, “go home Clarke. Your presence is no longer needed here.” Clarke had begun to protest, but Lexa shook her head. “Clarke” Lexa took Clarkes hand, “You are in pain, I see that. The only time you are happy is when a visitation to Arcadia is needed” she tilted her head at Clarke; she looked like Lexa right now Clarke noted. All the hardness of Heda had vanished. “I shall send for you when negotiations are due to take place, Clarke.” Lexa smiled, “go”. Clarke returned her soft grin and thanked her.

Clarke ran straight to her quarters and packed up all she could carry. Lastly, she placed the books she had compiled over the months into her bag. She rode for Arcadia immediately, her emotions overtaking her rationality as night was descending rapidly. She didn’t care, she rode straight to Arcadia, passing the library on her left and promising to return for more reading material. 

~~~~

She arrived in the dead of night, the night watch trailing their guns on her until she came into focus. They pulled open the gate and questioned her late arrival, she asked them to take her things to her mother’s quarters, told them she needed to be somewhere. She hauled the pack containing the books off the side of the horse and headed straight for Bellamy’s cabin. 

She knocked this time, a grin threatening to spill over her lips, excitement radiating off her. There was no answer after the first knock, she relaxed and knocked again, still no answer. It’s late, she told herself. He was probably asleep. She consoled herself with these thoughts; straightened her posture and knocked once more. Come on Bellamy! Answer! She willed him to be awake. 

The door swung open and a tired looking Bellamy stumbled out, his copy of “The Great Gatsby” was still in his hand, his thumb holding his place. She had given it to him the last time she made a drop; she had read it before passing it along- it was one of her favorites; the love story between Jay and Daisy gave her butterflies. His eyes widened at the sight of her, “Clarke, what..” he fumbled through his words, unable to string a sentence together. 

She pushed passed him and moved towards his bed; he shut the door and followed her with his eyes. She emptied the bag of books onto the furs; they tumbled out of the pack and dropped into a pile. There were 12 books, they spread out over the fur and a couple dropped onto the floor. He walked towards her, picking them up as he did so. He gazed at her, eyes flooding with an emotion Clarke couldn’t quiet read. She flickered her eyes back towards the books that lay in a pile on his bed. He closed more of the distance between them and added the fallen ones to the stack. 

“So, it was you” he questioned, she looked back up towards him. “I had my suspicions but, “ he shrugged, “I could be a hundred percent sure” she folded her arms across her chest defiantly, preparing for him to fight her, and her mysterious deliveries of novels. He didn’t though. Instead, he folded the page on ‘The Great Gatsby’ and placed it on his shelf. Clarke watched him silently. “So..” he began, “no mysterious three book pile this time? Is this the last deposit? The final load? Because, you know, I was kind of looking forward to three books magically appearing every few weeks for the rest of my life” Clarke smiled at that, “Yeah?” she questioned. “Mhhmm” he mumbled, stepping closer to her. “Well,” she started but trailed off when she realised how close they were, their noses practically touching. 

“Bellamy” she warned, he smiled down at her. “Clarke, I..” but she cut him off. She surged up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was soft and light, but when she wound her hand around his neck he hoisted her up and squeezed her thighs, prompting her to wrap her legs around his waits. The kiss became deep and frantic, he pressed her into the wall and caged his arms around her. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, she granted him entrance and licked into his mouth. She let out a breathy moan, all the pent up longing for him finally escaping her body. Bellamy chuckled and pulled back, releasing his grip on her legs. 

She leant her forehead against his and sighed, “I would have laid you on the bed but...it was occupied” he told her quietly, glancing over his shoulder to the books that lay forgotten on his furs. She smirked at him, “next time” she promised and pulled his mouth back to her. 

~~~~

Clarke took Bellamy to her hidden library one afternoon. She was buzzing with excitement as she led him through the forest, upon reaching the ancient town Clarke showed Bellamy around a little. She showed him the cars and the buildings she had discovered on her many visits. He smiled at her the entire time and soaked up all her information, like she his own personal history book. 

She led him to the library, the door creaked open revealing the rows and rows of books. Bellamy looked in awe of it all, and Clarke chuckled at how much joy she knew books brought him. She left him to look around while she read her latest find: “Too kill a mocking bird”. Clarke had barely started it but she was in love. 

Bellamy finished just as dusk started to descend; he made his way to Clarke with an armful of novels. She laughed at him and tried to shove them into their bags. He stopped her abruptly, eyes washing over her face. “Bellamy..”  
“Thank you.” He interrupted. Her eyebrows creased together, “not just for today Clarke, but for everything. For bringing me books, for coming back for…for” he struggled to find the words and Clarke placed the books on the table and pressed a lazy kiss to his lips, “I know Bellamy. I know” he smiled at her and handed her a book. She began to open it, “no wait!” he exclaimed, “open it later” she nodded and tucked it into her pack with the others. 

When they arrived at camp, Bellamy was called off to help with a security detail that Kane was proposing. He placed a kiss to her cheek and strode off after the guard. Clarke made her way to their Cabin. Woah. She couldn’t remember when it was no longer Bellamy’s cabin but theirs. It was though, their cabin. She smiled knowingly to herself. 

Clarke organised the books on Bellamy’s shelves. He had since put three more up in anticipation for the new arrival of books. She teased him about how you were meant to return library books, though he had just shrugged and questioned who would miss them. She sat on the wooden chair; placing the book he had given her on top of the table. It was a copy of “Pride and Prejudice”, she opened the front cover to a note; Bellamy had found a pencil and written “One day maybe we will have a love story written about us? The boy who loved the princess; It would be a classic.” Clarke stared at his words, roughly etched into the aging paper. ‘Loved.’ He loved her and this was how he was telling her? The idiot! 

She threw open the door to the cabin and began to run across camp. Her mind raced; of course she loved him, and deep down she knew he loved her but they had never uttered the words to each other. Suddenly, she smacked straight into a hard body, she readied herself to shout at them but the anger faded as she saw it was Bellamy. She surged up to kiss him, he was surprised, but after the initial shock responded by wrapping his arms around her torso and kissing her back. Someone in the distance shouted, “get a room” at them, and Bellamy laughed into her cheek. She moved back and gazed into his eyes, “you love me” she smiled, teasing him. He blushed furiously and shuffled his feet, “I..I” She silenced him by placing her hand on his arm, “I love you too Bell”, he smiled like the idiot he was and picked her up; his arm around her middle, spinning her around until she swatted at his chest to put her down. 

“Next time you want to leave me a mysterious note professing your undying love to me, just tell me yeah?” he chuckled at her, “it wasn't my undying love” she raised her eyebrows at him and he smiled knowingly, “but yeah next time I want to tell you I love you, I’ll tell you myself.” She smiled appreciatively and took his hand and led him back towards their cabin. “Clarke,” he asked, “hmm” she hummed absentmindedly, “I love you”. His tone was light and happy, she blushed and laughed. “Yeah Bell I know.” She leant her head on his shoulder, “I love you too”, She stated quietly. She wasn’t sure he heard her at first but he pressed a kiss to the top of her head in reply and Clarke knew that he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this! So I hope you really enjoyed reading it! Leave me a kudos or comment if you did!  
> At the moment, this is a stand alone fic but if theres interest in the continuation of this universe, leave me a comment and i'll (probably) write more!  
> Presently I do not have a beta so all mistakes are mine, again thanks for reading!


End file.
